Voice recognition technology in conjunction with the displaying of information on a screen has been used to a very limited extent in the prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,065 to Froessl discloses a speech recognition unit 36. Speech is delivered from the speech recognition unit 36 to an assembler 38 which implements the instructions by causing the display 26 to perform a task. (Col. 3, lns. 30-46, FIG. 1). A touch screen is provided and claimed to identify a location of the screen and voice commands provide instruction. (Cols. 3-4, lns. 64--ln. 10.) A grid system is also provided. However, the grid is of a single image, and a portion of it can be enlarged by a voice command, such as "C3full screen".
An article entitled "The Intelligent Voice-Interactive Interface" discloses the movement and modification of "ships" on a large display screen by pointing and talking.
"Windows" a software product developed by Microsoft, provides overlapping windows on a computer screen with various data in response to commands from a keyboard.